


We're Going To Have A Forever Together

by actualtrashcan



Series: Phan One-Shots [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kinda Adorable Not Gonna Lie, M/M, Merry Gaymas, christmas cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 19:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8933944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualtrashcan/pseuds/actualtrashcan
Summary: Dan somehow forgets Christmas, and Phil assures him it's okay.





	

Dan had to be honest.. 

If it weren't for Phil, he would sleep all day. But he has an excuse. Staying up until 2am on tumblr every night takes its toll on you. And Dan really should sleep in, because everybody knows going to sleep earlier isn't an option. But of course..  
"Dan!" Phil exclaimed, bouncing up and down as he leaped onto Dan's bed. "DanDanDanDan!" 

Grabbing a pillow off the bed and pulling it over his head, Dan groaned. "Phiiiill, it's like seven in the morning. Whyyy?" When Dan could still feel Phil's weight on the bed, but he didn't respond, Dan lifted the pillow and shot his gaze towards Phil. He looked genuinely confused.   
"Dan, it's Christmas morning. You forgot?" Phil said, and Dan couldn't tell if it was sadness or just more of an are-you-serious tone.

Blinking, Dan sat up, and let the covers fall off of him. Standing up and waddling over to his pants on the floor from last night, he slid them on and turned back to Phil. "Uh, yeah I guess I forgot." Dan said, his face beginning to burn red. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. 

Phil shrugged and stood up, walking over to Dan and hugging him tightly. "It's no big deal. Come on, there's stuff in the lounge." Grabbing Dan's hand gently and interlacing their fingers, Phil practically skipped into the lounge with Dan following.

"Ta-daaa, darling!" Phil said excitedly, releasing Dan's hand to do jazz hands. Dan gaped at their somewhat pathetic Christmas tree, or more importantly, under it. There must've been a total of fifteen boxes underneath it. Some big, some small. 

"Phil.." Dan began. "Um.. I.." but Phil placed a single, slender finger over Dan's lips.

"I know," he whispered sweetly. "You forgot about Christmas, and therefore, well.. you forgot about buying me a present. But!" Suddenly, Phil pulled himself away and tore a big bow off the wall, unravelling it and hopping back towards Dan. Looping the ribbon behind Dan's neck and tying it around, he made a big, red bow on Dan's neck. "You can be my present, and I'll be honest that's the best kind of present anybody could ever ask for." 

Dan was turning into an emotional blob. Grabbing Phil by the shoulders, he kissed him softly on the lips, moving one hand to cup his chin. Once he pulled away, he made sure Phil saw him smile. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Dan. How'd you even manage to forget Christmas, by the way?" 

With a laugh, Dan shrugged. "I have no idea." Then he paused before holding Phil's hands, looking down at them as he traced over the backs of them. "Maybe.. maybe it's because I just love you so much that time doesn't exist when I'm with you. Because, well, we're going to have a forever together, you know? So the days don't really matter. In my mind, each day will be equally as amazing because it's just adding a day to our forever." 

Phil smiled wide, understanding completely. "What I have for you, Dan, is the definition of unconditional love." Kissing Dan lightly on the lips, and forcing himself to pull away or else he'd kiss him for hours, Phil tugged Dan's hand gently. "Now come on, cutie. You've got a lot of presents to open, and then I'll open mine," Phil said with a wink.

**Author's Note:**

> ((Sorry for spamming the phandom page lmao I've got a lot of free time. I've got like two more to add)). I might've died while writing this cause like jesus who knew Dan could be such a smol bean. Everybody already knew Phil was a smol bean though. Anyways happy holidays to you all in advance. Or if you're like me, happy gaymas. HEH. Okaybyehaveagoodday;w;


End file.
